Lucky Duck
by Sofaloafa
Summary: Tyche's only daughter, Clair, has a problem with good luck. No matter how many times she prays to Nemesis, she can't get rid of her good luck. Then, Connor Stoll makes it all that more difficult. Its just a bunch of random ideas put together. No intended order for the chapters. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO. Rick does. But that's not my problem. **

It started off as any normal day at camp, in fact it was a normal day. I have no IDEA why I started like this. Anyway, Connor and Travis were up to their usual pranks, Percy was using water to help Chiron with the strawberries, and I was sitting in my cabin trying not to win the lottery. Too bad for me. I did. That was so surprising (not), that I had to jump up onto my bed and tried to go back to sleep. I am the only one in my cabin so I had no worries as to see if anyone would try to come and disturb me. Except Connor. I tried to work on the lyrics to my song when he just barged in unaffected by the way the door kept hitting him. I stared at him for a second.

"Did you win the lottery agin?" He asked, stepping inside. "Do you think you could lend me some money? I'm kinda broke."

"Connor, the mortal lottery doesn't award you drachmas." I informed. He nodded his head and looked for the ticket. I rolled my eyes. "Don't you try to prank me. Because with my luck, it won't work." I sounded depressed. I was looking for something to hit him over the head with when Travis broke into the cabin. "Now what do you want?" I asked.

"Connor here wanted to ask you something and I came here to see if he did it." Travis smirked. I tilted my head back in exasperation to get them out. "Looks like the daughter of Tyche doesn't want good luck." He said, sticking his tongue out. I stuck mine out in response. "Whatever." Connor stood before me holding the ticket in his hands.

"I'm a winner!" He exclaimed. Shoving it in my face. "Oh yeah. I forgot what I had to ask." Travis punched him in the arm. "Maybe, uh, do you need, um," Connor looked at Travis, then me, "he, uh, will you marry me?" Then grabbed Travis' arm and ran out the door. I could hear them even though they were trying to keep their voices down.

"There. I did it. Now you owe me three drachma. And don't you back down!" I heard Connor's hushed voice.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." I heard Travis. Then I heard something like strangling and gasping mixed with "Okay, okay." I heard three coins get passed between them and they came back in. Connor stood by Travis and bit his lower lip.

"We've got to go now. Um, see ya." And they left. I huffed and started sleeping. I didn't care if it was the middle of the day. I woke up just for time for dinner and headed to the pavilion. I sat down as the only person at the Tyche table. I looked over at the Poseidon table and saw Percy sitting there alone too. Lucky. At least he sometimes has Tyson with him. I grabbed food which consisted of grapes (Dionysus would agree.), sushi (Percy would disagree), and some Pepsi (Percy would disagree with me again). I ate my food in silence. Everyone would stare at me, but today they were especially quiet.

"What?" I asked. "Was it something I did?" I ignored and kept eating. Then I noticed the woman sitting next to me. I looked over to see the woman was wearing a shirt that said 'Lucky Duck' with a duckling playing a slot machine, she had jeans on and a scarf even though it was eighty degrees outside.

"Am I interrupting anything?" She looked around. No one said anything. "Good! I came here to inform my little lucky ducky-"

"Mom, stop calling me that." I interrupted.

"and the rest of the camp, that the romans want a feast! They're going to come tomorrow at noon and they are sending their praetors up here in about, right now! I've got to go, imprortant business on Olympus, but I wish you good luck! Break a leg!" Then she was gone. Suddenly, one of the Ares kids came running in.

"Chiron! Chiron! There have been some romans spotted at the base of half-blood hill! They say they just want to talk!" The boy said, flailing his arms around. Chiron stood up and ran, or, galloped, away and to Thalia's Pine. Everybody looked at me and Connor spoke.

"Ahem, lucky ducky, I can't win the lottery. Can help me?" He said in a babyish voice. I gave him "the glare" and turned away.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I admit, I usually grab a random girl, kiss her a couple times, then cheat on her. Then, they are supposed to come crawling back, saying,

"Oh take me back Connor!" That is why I was surprised at karaoke night in the amphitheater. So, I recently cheated on Clair for one of the Aphrodite girls. She was one of the people singing and she wouldn't tell anyone what she was singing except Will, who was hosting karaoke night. So when the time came for to be on stage, she stared at me the whole time she was singing, and believe me, she knew the words. She didn't even steal a glance at the lyrics screen. I could feel the power from her voice the whole time. It went like this:

I know I can't take one more step towards you

Cause all that's waiting is regret

And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?

You lost the love I loved the most

I learned to live, half-alive

And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are?

Runnin' 'round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

So don't come back for me

Who do you think you are?

I hear you're asking all around

If I am anywhere to be found

I have grown too strong

To ever fall back in your arms

I've learned to live, half-alive

Now you want me one more time

Who do you think you are?

Runnin' 'round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

So don't come back for me

Who do you think you are?

Dear, it took so long

Just to feel alright

Remember how to put back

The light in my eyes

I wish I had missed

The first time that we kissed

'Cause you broke all your promises

And now you're back you don't get to get me back

Who do you think you are?

Runnin' 'round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

So don't come back for me

Don't come back at all

And who do you think you are?

Runnin' 'round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

Don't come back for me

Don't come back at all

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

After she was done, she said thank you handed the microphone to Will, and ran outside. I tried to catch up to her but she kept running, all the way back to her cabin. I followed her into the cabin and shut the door.

"What are you doing here? I thought you liked the Aphrodite girls better. Hmm?" She asked, hiding under her covers.

"You know, I did. And I thought you'd get lonely and fall in my arms. But I know that you're different. You're not going to show weakness like those other girls. And I like that. You're stronger." I said.

**The song I used was Jar Of Hearts, by Christina Perri. **


	3. Chapter 3

"So, do you want to go to the fireworks dance with me today?" Connor asked me.

I hugged him and replied, "I would love to." His smile was worth a thousand invites.

I heard a knock on my cabin door and I opened to reveal a nicely dressed Connor Stoll. He was wearing a white shirt and I caught him just as he was loosening his red tie.

"No, no!" I said as I pulled the tie so his head was forced to come down. "You do it like this." I tightened the tie and let go. He did a fake gagging noise and then smiled at me. He linked arms with me and when he thought I wasn't looking, loosened his tie with one hand.

"You don't know, how lucky I am to be going out with such a beautiful girl." He said with a grin.

"Oh I've got a pretty good idea." I said and he pulled me to the dance floor. We started dancing as one of my favorite songs came.

Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear yes

Yeah, I'm a Gummy Bear yeah

Oh, I'm a Yummy, tummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.

I'm a Jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,

Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear

Oh Yeah!

Boing day ba duty party

Boing day ba duty party

Boing day ba duty party party pop

Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear

Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!

Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.

I'm a Jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,

Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear

Oh Yeah!

Beba bi Duba duba yum yum

Beba bi Duba duba yum yum

Beba bi Duba duba yum yum yum

Three times you can bite me

Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear

Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!

Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.

I'm a Jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,

Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear

Oh Yeah!

Beba bi Duba duba yum yum

Beba bi Duba duba yum yum

Beba bi Duba duba yum yum

Three times you can bite me

Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear

Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!

Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.

I'm a Jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,

Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear

Oh Yeah!

Haha Duba duba yum yum

Haha Duba duba yum yum

Haha Duba duba yum yum

Three times you can bite me

"Well that was a very odd choice." Connor said as he pulled me to the water. There was a blanket spread across the sand with everyone else's.

"Where'd you get the blanket?" I asked, it had my favorite color on it, purple.

"I borrowed it." He said with a grin.

"Yea, you 'borrowed' it." I said making air quotations with my fingers. Soon the show began and Connor interlaced his fingers with mine. I scooted closer and rested my head on his shoulder. The fireworks showed different fighting scenes, and "Happy Fourth Of July!" As the last one. We stayed there a while as everyone left, exchanging bets on who kissed who and all that other junk. Connor wrapped an arm around my waist and and pulled me closer.

"You know, I don't think we ever finished that report on Aphrodite." I said, just remembering this.

"Then lets get started now." He said, bent down, and kissed me.


	4. Chapter 4

Clair's POV

"Gods Connor! What is up with you?" I asked, anger slightly hinted in my voice. He shrugged and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I took a deep breath and rested my head on his shoulders. "I'm sorry. It's just-" I was cut short by a kiss. I deepened it and wrapped my hands around his neck. His hands moved down to my waist, where he pulled me closer. I let him graciously pull me towards him while I worked my hand through the mess of curls on top of his head. They were the softest thing I have ever felt, and they were all mine. I pulled away and smiled. He grinned his goofy grin at me in reply and I kissed him again. The world melted away as I sat there, feeling him against me. We were in my cabin before it turned into nothingness. Everything dissolving into thin air. Even the knock on my door, even the creaking of the door swinging open and even the snickers exchanged throughout the group. I had my head rested on his chest before I noticed that Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Piper, Jason and Travis were standing in the doorway, smirks on their faces. I pouted and crossed my arms.

"You guys are stupid." I said, hiding behind Connor.

"Not as stupid as you for leaving the door unlocked." Percy said.

"Well you would have ninja kicked it down anyway." I argued.

"True enough." He shrugged. "You guys were missing at dinner. So we decided to look for you. Guess we got more than we bargained for." Connor grumbled something about privacy.

"Hey. We knocked. We thought you were in here." Annabeth said. "So I take it you're back together again?" She asked. I formed a plan.

"I give you one warning. Leave now or be sentenced to eternally disgusting things." I said.

"No." Leo said.

"Fine. Have it your way." I immediately took Connor's cheeks in my hands and kissed him my cheesiest kiss ever. I made sure to make so they could see that I was swishing my tongue in his mouth. I heard gags from the group as they hurriedly ran out the door.

"What. The. Hades." He asked. Making sure to have me see him wipe the kiss from his mouth. I rolled my eyes.

"At least we won't be bothered again. And we probably scarred them for life." I said, giggling. Now it was his turn to roll his eyes.

Percy's POV

"Well, that was interesting. Who wants to spy on them some more?" I asked. Most everyone joined except Piper and Jason. They were going to his cabin. Hmm...

"Have fun you two lovebirds!" I yelled after them. Piper gave me the death glare but kept walking. We walked around to the back window where we got a perfect view. They went on talking for awhile, and then it got interesting. Connor apparently said something which earned him a slap across the face. I heard a chuckle from Travis. Clair walked over to Connor, and when I thought she was going to knock him unconscious, she kissed him. He pulled her to the bed and she was sliding her hand up his shirt. She managed to get it off and now was lying on top of him. Leo gagged and lost his dinner in the bushes. I rolled my eyes.

Clair's POV

So, they left, and Connor insulted me on my cabin. I slapped him and advanced forward. I made him think I was going to punch him, but kissed him instead. The expression was priceless. He deepened it and dragged me to the bed. I slid my hand up his shirt and he smiled. I pulled it off him and his hands roamed my sides. They soon made it up my shirt and gasped. I knew where this was going. I gently pushed him off me and he whimpered. I turned around and started heading for the door, when I suddenly jumped on top of him. I smirked.

"You really thought I would leave?" I asked. He pouted and hugged me. I kissed him again and sat in his lap.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I replied.

**Yep, I decided to do a mushy love chapter. Maybe some more fun in the next. You tell me. :)**


End file.
